Until The End
by familyisimportant
Summary: There is no stronger bond than twins. How would the movie be different if Victor had a twin brother? What if he was his best friend?


Sparky sat on the bench with the baseball team. He watched his brother Victor step up to bat.

Sparky Frankenstein looked almost exactly like his brother. The only difference was their hair styles and eye colors. Victor had his hair cut short; his green eyes were serious, like the rest of him. Sparky's eyes were gold, and sparked with life and mischief. His bangs were tucked behind his right ear. The rest of his hair was cut short, like his brother's. Their parents once told him the spark in his eyes was what led them to call their youngest by three minutes 'Sparky'.

"Come on, bro, we need a home run." he whispered under his breath. He leapt up and cheered louder and more excitedly when his brother hit the ball, sending it out of the park. The ball team's coach looked over at the twelve-year-old boy. "Spark, go get it." Sparky nodded as he ran towards the ball. "Right." he said over his shoulder. When he crossed paths with his brother, they high-fived each other.

Sparky knelt in the middle of the road, and scooped the baseball up. He did not hear the car coming behind him, he was too busy thinking about the excellent hit his brother did, just as he started to straighten up, he noticed the car. It was too late to get out-of-the-way. He gave a cry as the car hit him. Victor stopped when he heard his brother's shout, and turned in the direction of his voice. He wished he didn't. Sparky lay lifeless in the middle of the road.

Victor ran towards his twin. 'Please be okay.' he chanted to himself. When he got to the sidewalk, it was painfully clear he was not okay. He might never be okay again. He gave a cry of "NO!" and ran to Sparky's side. "Spark, wake up. You have to wake up!" he whimpered, patting his face. Sparky had a deep, long gash on his forehead, and cuts on his cheeks. "Victor!" he looks up at his father's voice. "He needs help!" Victor called back as his brother stirred in his arms. He was already fumbling in his coat pocket for his handkerchief and pressing it to his brother's forehead when Sparky's eyes flickered open.

"Victor?" he managed to gasp out, breaking into a fit of coughing. Victor's grip tightened around his brother. "Yes, it's me, Spark. Don't; don't talk, just save your strength."

Sparky shook his head weakly. "I'm sorry, brother." he gasped as a shudder ran down his frame, then he was still, his eyes slipped shut for ever. He would never see again.

"Sparky! Don't go!" he screamed out, shaking his brother's shoulder. He felt his mom and dad put one hand on each of his shoulders. "He's gone son." his mom told him gently. Victor shook his head, but he knew his mom was right. Then, he noticed Sparky's bangs had fallen over his right eye.

He gently brushed them back behind his ear, and began to cry. The next day at school, the new science teacher looked over the class with disgust. They did not even try. Only Victor seemed interested in the lessons. He looked at Victor, his eyes softened. Like all the others in New Holland, he had heard of the death of Victor's beloved younger twin brother, Sparky. He knew exactly what he was going to try to teach the class that day. Even though he was really trying to pound it into their skulls for Victor, who was sadly drawing his twin's face in his notebook. When he mentioned electricity-if the concentration was high enough-could give life, the boy perked right up.

That night Victor moved quietly, purposely, towards a particular grave in the grave yard. He removed a large form from the coffin, and gently put it in a sack. He carried his precious bundle to his house, and into the attic. He sewed some parts of the bundle, and gave it a brotherly hug. "Everything is going to be okay." He whispered, as the thunder started. He hosted his brother's form through the roof, and after a few minutes, lowered it again. He put his scope to his brother's chest, and did not hear anything. He threw the scope to the side and held his brother's hand as he sobbed into his still chest. "I'm sorry, brother." he said then froze when he felt Sparky's chest rise, he groaned as his hand tightened around Victor's.


End file.
